


From the Stars

by verboseDescription



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: #JewishComicsDay, Gen, I dont know if this turned out how i wanted it to but thats ok b/c its only an intro, Jewish Comics Day, rewriting superman movies and making them jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no reason to make a cool summary for this. It's literally just me rewriting Man of Steel so it has more jewish themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Stars

_Far away, a planet reaches its end. A mother cradles her child for what she knows will be the last time._

_“He will have a better life if he goes,” Her husband says, “We owe that to him.”_

_The mother says nothing. She knows he is right, but she also knows that saving her son will mean he will be a stranger no matter where he goes. That there will be no home planet for him to return to._

_She puts him in his ship and they send him off. She can see her planet crumbling now and knows her time is near, but her thoughts are only about her husband, dying with her, and her son, who will live alone._

_She closes her eyes and imagines his ship floating through space, rocking him gently like a cradle in a sea of stars. It will be a long journey, but she has hope._

 

Lois Lane stands in the cold, shivering. She normally wouldn’t be out, but she had seen one of the workers wandering around and wondered what on Earth he was doing.

Naturally, it was her duty as a reporter to investigate.

He goes into the ship that they were unearthing. She isn’t too surprised at first; maybe he just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. After all, if it was newsworthy, it was view worthy. What she didn’t expect was the ship to _turn on._

“My son,” she hears and immediately follows the source of it. The man explains who he is. What he is. He says his son has the power to do great things. That people with such power should use it. She sees him present the worker she followed with a uniform.

And then she trips the alarm.

 

The worker saved her life. He didn’t even look that annoyed at her for interrupting what was clearly an important moment.

“I’m sorry,” she says. He doesn’t say anything. He just leaves. It doesn’t register right away and Lois blames her shock, but when the worker left…

He flew.

 

Clark doesn’t realize Lois is looking for him until at least a month or two later. When he gets a call from his mother saying that a woman had come around asking neighbors about him, he doesn’t get too worried. When he hears she had been going around the country looking for stories about him, he’s slightly more worried, but not enough that he doesn’t want to reassure his mother.

“I’m sure she’ll get tired of this soon enough,” he says. After all, what credible journalist was willing to write a story about _superheroes?_

When she finds him, she’s full of questions, but there’s one she keeps asking over and over.

“How could you just hide yourself away when you could be doing so much more?”

 _I already do so much_ , Clark thinks. Shouldn’t she know? She was the one researching him.

His parents had always taught him to do the right thing, that ignoring a problem was just as bad as being the problem. But they hadn’t let him help. And now, he knew why.

It was dangerous to be different. His parents were afraid. And now, so was he.

“People need you,” Lois says.

“They don’t,” Clark replies, because it’s true. Whatever horrors the world would bring it would be something that people had fought against for hundreds of years. There was nothing they couldn’t handle.

 

But then General Zod comes.

 

“Why do you defend these people?” he asks, “They are not your people.”

“They are,” Superman says, “And you must let them go.”

(It feels strange to gain yet another name, but he can’t go around calling himself Clark and fighting villains. Part of him wishes he could though.

Kal-El. Clark Kent. Superman. How many more names will he gain?)

“Kal,” Zod says, “I cannot do that.”

And the fight starts.

Metropolis weeps from the strength of them both.

 

The army is not there to listen to him, but Superman asks them to anyways.

“I don’t want to kill Zod,” he says.

“But he wants to kill us,” a soldier protests, “We don’t stand a chance of bringing him in alive.”

“Maybe we don’t,” Superman shrugs, “But I have hope.”

They say they’ll leave Zod up to Superman. It’s what he expects. It’s all he can ask for.

 

There is so much violence. So much destruction.

Zod’s ship crashes into Earth and any plans of taking over go with it.

(The water around them turns red with the blood of injured Kryptonians.

This is the first time Zod realizes what he’s up against. To Superman, it’s barely even noteworthy.

He’s worried about more important things after all. Like the survival of humankind.)

“Give up,” Superman begs.

“ _Never,”_ Zod hisses.

“You were a criminal on Krypton,” Superman says, “You don’t have to be one here too.”

Zod smiles. He’s only a criminal if he loses.

 

In the end, Zod doesn’t die.

Or rather, Superman doesn’t kill him.

 (It’s his pride that does him in at the end. Like a fisherman chasing after a fish, he’s gone to a depth too deep to return.

No one should be surprised that he drowns while Superman simply slips into the sea.) 

The army has a weapon. The ship lands far enough away from the city for them to use it.

The sea parts with the force of it all, and the last thing Zod sees is Superman, cape blowing in the wind. He tries to follow, flying with outstretched arms, but the missile lands.

The ocean swallows him whole.

It’s a miracle the ship remains intact.

 

Everyone congratulates Superman on a job well done, but the city is still in ruins so he can’t help but think they’re wrong. He may have “saved” them, but his work was far from over.

“What do we do now?” he asks.

“Whatever we want, I guess,” Lois replies, “We’re free.”

 

Clark Kent gets a job as a reporter. Lois Lane welcomes her new coworker with a smirk.

They go find a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was short, I spent all my time rewriting BvS, which is called "Three Dinners and a Man Who Wants to Destroy our Heroes"
> 
> If there's a scene you want me to rewrite more fully, just ask! My tumblr is ofdreamsanddoodles


End file.
